This invention relates to a device for deriving electrical power from an engine. More particularly, this invention relates to a circuit that derives current from movement of a rotary member associated with an engine and provides that current to a chargeable power source.
There are many types of vehicles, equipment and devices that are powered by an engine. Examples include passenger vehicles, work machines, personal craft and utility devices such as tractors or lawn mowers. In some instances, a battery is included to provide power to start the engine. In most such situations, the battery is also utilized to power various accessories or components on the vehicle or device.
In some instances, however, a battery is not included. Instead, the engine is started using a pull start mechanism or some other means of providing a spark to a spark plug to start the engine. Such batteryless engines are sometimes referred to as utility engines and are typically used on conventional lawn mowers or other equipment. When no battery is included, the ability to power accessory devices or components is severely limited. There is often a need to include electrically powered devices or accessories on a device or vehicle that is powered by an engine.
Even when a battery is included, there is an increasing desire to include electrically powered components and accessories on vehicles and other devices. With the increase of such devices, a single battery cannot always provide adequate power over time. Therefore, there is a need to be able to provide electrical power to a variety of devices without relying on a battery.
This invention addresses the need to provide electrical power to other devices that are part of the same vehicle or equipment that is powered by an engine by deriving electrical power from a rotary member associated with the engine.
In general terms, this invention is a device for providing electrical power to a variety of devices through a chargeable power source. A device designed according to this invention includes an engine that has a rotating member. A current inducing module is associated with the rotating member such that rotation of the rotating member produces current. A chargeable power source is coupled with the current inducing module to receive the current. The chargeable power source is, in turn, used to provide electrical power to selected devices or components.
The preferred arrangement of the current inducing module includes a magnet that rotates with the rotating member and a coil positioned relative to the rotating member such that the magnet passes near the coil and induces a current in the coil.
The device of this invention is particularly useful in situations where the engine comprises a utility engine and the magnet is a portion of a magneto on a pull start mechanism for starting the engine. The various uses and applications for this invention along with its various advantages and features will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiment. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.